


Motivations

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: What we want.





	Motivations

We deserve freedom

We deserve peace

We deserve justice

WE DESERVE BETTER

 

We just want warmth

We just want love

We just want a new life, a fresh start

WE JUST WANT A FAMILY

 

I have a choice to make

I have orders to follow

I have a duty to my people

HOW DO I KNOW WHICH PATH IS RIGHT?


End file.
